Diabolik Miko Daries
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposted back to FFN. No pairing yet, or maybe a true harem story. What if Kagome never fell down the well? And that turns the world upside down and causes four specific demons to try to keep the world from ending. In their pursuit of this, they bring Kagome to a school that they help. Causing her life to intersect with 11 boys who don't understand NO!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Entry 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet.**

**Author's Notes: This is a Diabolik Lovers x InuYasha crossover. No pairing as of yet. This is a parallel/alternate universe story. In which Kagome never went to the feudal era (IE: didn't fall down the well). Her powers never fully awakened. **_**But! **_**The true demons of that time Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Shippo have memories that overlap with her having gone to the past.**

* * *

Letting out a sigh as she plopped down onto the fluffy pink comforter covering her bed, Kagome looked at her desk. Brow pinched as she tried to recall if she had even applied to Peak Emperor Senior High School. Though she could have with as crazy as the last month had been for her.

Heck, if she was going, to be honest, the last nine months had been. Since her fifteenth birthday, she knew something had changed in her. Kagome had found that she'd become more driven academically. She was going from just above average to the top of her class and almost every year. Also, she had noticed she stared at the Goshinboku on top of taking duties at the shrine, along with its myths and legends, more seriously, which had her grandfather so happy.

Giving a quick shake of her head, Kagome narrowed her eyes on the envelope on her desk. It had been delivered to her via her teacher just before lunch. And caused her friend Yuka to get very upset. It had been her first pick high school she'd applied to. And Kagome got a letter of acceptance along with an invitation to come to look around the school. One of Japan's premier schools that catered to a very select group of people. Yuki fits the credentials. An old family with a history, rich, and/or famous.

Sighing, Kagome let her body fall backward. Her right hand was creeping under her pillow for the small journal she kept hidden there. Only to pause when a soft knock came from her bedroom door. She knew who it was.

"Come in, Mama."

As the door clicked open, Kagome retracted her hand and arm as she sat up again. Eyes were focusing on her mother, Kun-loon. Who was giving her a very knowing look? Causing Kagome to smile back at her. Grateful, she had her mother, who always seemed to know what to do or say to make everything right.

"Kagome, dear. Does the letter bother you more because you don't recall applying for that school? Or because it upset one of your best friends?"

The question was simple and had her examining her own apprehensive emotions and thoughts and sorting everything into neat little categories. Before coming to a conclusion that made her happy.

"Both mama. But mostly because of Yuka. I don't like hurting or upsetting my friends," Kagome replied, furrowing her brow. "That and our family runs only about two hundred years back. We have no real money. So, why me? My academics only rose this year due to my diligence."

The wide-eyed look her mother gave her had Kagome blushing sheepishly. Meaning she had burbles on again. Though her mom was always the paragon of patience, so, when she raised her head again to see a smile on her mother's face and a twinkle in those dark chocolate brown eyes, Kagome chuckled.

"Actually, Kagome, our family history goes back almost seven hundred years."

She felt her jaw-dropping at what her mother just told her; Kagome couldn't help but stare in utter disbelief.

"Close your mouth young lady. And normally only the head priest or priestess knows about the full history. I was given the truth after your father died. And how to fill his roles to a point."

She was honestly shocked. This meant her family had existed before the feudal era. Her favorite period to study in history. But this meant she did qualify for Peak Eagle Senior High School.

"Mama?" she asked.

At her unspoken question, Kagome found herself in a warm and tight hug from her mother. Feeling all the comfort and support she needed.

"You should at least take the invitation to tour the school before making your decision."

Once she was alone again, Kagome laid back down, reaching for her diary and feeling the need to write her day down strongly. It always helped her to de-stress and put her perspective down to help her at a later date.

* * *

The silence in the spacious office hung heavily in the air between the four occupants. Each held a large amount of trepidation. And for the same reason. They were going to change the flow of history once more. The first time was almost a year ago.

"Do you think... she will at least come for a tour? I miss her so much."

Three sets of eyes turned to pierce the speaker. They, too, were wondering that. Each had played a part to keep history from spiraling downward into oblivion because of one little wish. A thing that had seemed at the time, harmless. Riding the world of something that shouldn't even exist. The effects that were severe to the point the current time was nothing but war and death.

And through great sacrifice, making a deal with a person that they all considered a lesser being, but of greater magic... they had been able to reverse the flow of time to right before the girl in question could fall into the well, traveling into the past. Their memories fractured because of it. Regularly seeing an overlap of both lifetimes, but if it saved the future, it would be a small price to pay. Mainly to see her again. That smile, the warm acceptance, and constant ability to forgive... or they hoped to see those things.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Entry 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet.**

* * *

Kagome stumbled into her bedroom, feeling completely drained. Her day at school had been hectic because of graduation for her class. And then she had made a last-minute decision to go to take that tour. She wished hard that Yuka had been there. But the evening hadn't been a total bust. Smiling as she reached under her pillow, pulling out her diary, she opened it and started writing.

XX-XX-XXX

_I guess these past few days have been odd. I mean seriously, today took the cake. Biting the bullet, I had finally made the call to take that free tour. It was still early evening, and the school had not __**officially**_ _opened. But, of course, there were still students there. And that is where I am going to start today — my brief and exhausting encounter with two of them. _

_The bus that runs out there is a bit of a ride, though shorter due to my middle school's location in the city. But still, the ride home was over 45 minutes. Anyways, I entered and was impressed. The place is like an architect's wet dream. The outside and inside are a bit gothic. Really pretty. And like usual, I was not being situationally aware and bumped into one of the students attending. _

_That boy, let me tell you, he had to be a foreigner from looks alone. Red hair, green eyes that __**almost**_ _put Buyo's to shame. He wore a Fedora of all things. I dunno why, but I got a strange vibe from him as he helped me up. Only to realize I was clutching the letter for the tour in my hands. Jerk, he snagged it from me and wouldn't let me have it. Though the way he smiled was distracting, and I am sure meant to disarm and get his way. (He reeked of a playboy, __**Eww!**__) _

_I used my manners; Mama would have killed me otherwise and asked for it back. He refused. This kept on for a bit, me explaining that I just needed it and to direct me to the main office. Nope, he just teased me and kept it out of my reach. I swear I hate being so short! Well, eventually, someone spoke up from behind me. This caused the guy to pause. I didn't bother to look. Instead, I tried to get my letter back, just to have him hold it over his head._

_**Ugh!**_ _I swear the way he smirked; it was like he expected me to melt. Idiot! Well, that was stopped when someone else pulled the paper from his hands — making him turn around pissed off, which I had to fight to keep from laughing. He looked like a little kid who had his toy stolen. But the way he backed up told me that he wouldn't mess with whoever did it. And thus I met one of the staff. _

_He sent the boy and apparently his brother, who had black hair and very red eyes that were not hidden behind the small oval glasses he wore. I swear, both were... very... pretty? Yeah! That is a good way to describe them. But still, I digress, __**Boys = Ewww!**_ _Back to the topic at hand, I seem to want to segway a lot tonight shows how mentally drained I am. _

_The staff member introduced himself as Kouga Okami, English Teacher. He escorted me to the office, where I met two other teachers and the Dean of the school himself. Let me tell you; I think I know how the Ugly Duckling felt surrounded by all the pretty swans. Each of them was exotic. Mr. Okami, he was tall, tan-skinned, had his hair up in a ponytail and no joke, it hung to his butt! And blue eyes very much like my own. _

_The other three... the P.E. Teacher was his wife, Ayame Okami. Like her husband, she had tanned skin, but her hair was red, just as long and in a low ponytail, and her eyes were like polished emeralds. Now, I am familiar with genetics and stuff.. and that eyes can come out in random odd colors outside the typical spectrum. Mine is a deep sapphire... not common in Japanese people. But these were like literal Emeralds like mama has for one of her Necklaces. _

_Next comes the Science Teacher, Shippo K. Tsune... He was tall, fair-skinned, a more auburn red then the flaming locks of Mrs. Okami... and his eyes were like Jade. He had an easy-going smile and was almost very hyperactive. He seemed really intent on getting to know me. It was a bit odd and somewhat creepy, to be honest. _

_But the one that blew them all away was the Dean of the school. Sesshomaru Taisho. All that long white hair, pale skin that looked to be kissed by moonlight. His eyes reminded me of melted gold. Sincerely... thank you, science class, for playing with temps and metal smelting. This means my description is very accurate. But he looked like he could be flipping royalty. With his fine bone features, long fingers on hands that looked like they've never done any hard work, like ever. _

_The meeting was fairly quick, as I learned that those four and one more made up the school board. And like with that red-headed guy, I got this strange feeling crawling over my skin. As if I should be on alert, tense, waiting for danger. But they were friendly people. Really kind and accepting. They were patient as I was given the tour, got to see a few more of the students as they trickled into the school. Then we were back at the main office. _

_I am proud of myself, though, and I wasn't intimidated by them or the few students who were there. Once we entered the office, the questioning about whether I would be attending when the next school season started up again. It had me pausing and contemplating. And I came up with a brilliant, if not cocky idea. Then I broached it, telling them that I would love to come to the school. But I'd feel more comfortable about it if my friend Yuka came as well. _

_This had them staring at me and blinking. It was rather comical before Dean Taisho said than done. I was shocked and just looked at him. Only to have the man asked if there was anything else I might want... I just shook my head no and told them I had better go to catch the bus home. To which Mrs. Okami offered to walk me to the front of the school as the other students were finally arriving. And I met the last member of the board, the school's doctor, Reinhart. _

_If the others had made my skin feel like it was crawling, this man... he set me on edge I wanted to run. He looked harmless and very pretty, just like everyone else. But how do I describe this accurately? It was as if.. he oozed a type of evil... I dunno how else to say this. But I was glad when I passed him, and Mrs. Okami got me to the front gates._

As she finished writing her entry, Kagome brought the pen to her mouth and chewed on the end of it lightly. It was bizarre to have the feeling of her skin crawling, and wanting to run like that. Her gut was telling her to be wary. Though for the life of her, she couldn't figure it out. So, with a sigh, she closed the diary, clipped the pin in its little holder pocket, and shoved it under her pillow again.

It was time for a long relaxing bath. And she felt she needed it. Then a good night's sleep.

* * *

"Was that the girl you guys were wanting to come to the school?"

"... Yes, Reinhart. And unfortunately, she almost had a bad opinion of the school thanks to one of your brood."

There was gold on gold stare down for but a few seconds before the blond man looked away and shrugged.

"She had an interesting feel to her? Just why is she so important to you all? You never explained anything to me," Reinhart asked.

There was silence as the door opened, and Ayame walked back in. The way her eyes were narrowed on the blond man's back spoke volumes of how she felt about him.

"That is something we do need to discuss with you. But not at this point," Shippo said, standing up from his chair and crossed the room to stand before Reinhart. "When she acclimates and feels comfortable here. Then we will discuss it. And don't try to research her, she is fucking off limits to you oh gracious, _demon_ king..."

With that, Shippo left the office, rudely brushing against Reinhart's shoulder. While the man just lifted an eyebrow at the man behind the desk. He was used to the Fox demon's attitude towards him. It had been made clear two centuries earlier when Reinhart had broached the subject of a school for 'special' students to be opened. It hadn't taken him much to convince the great western lord. Which had struck an odd chord then, but he hadn't questioned it.

"You can do what you want, but she is off-limits unless she comes to you and expresses an interest. Same with your... children, Karlheinz. I do not want that girl feeling like she is cornered. I will kill your children if they do it, then I will come for you, Vampire," Sesshomaru said, giving a fanged smile.

Widening his eyes ever so slightly, one Karlheinz, couldn't help but wonder just what was so special about a petite human girl that the four strongest demons alive would have an interest in her. Hell, he knew that there was something off with the four of them to begin with.

"Fine, I will also inform all eleven of my children not to hound her. But you know how the boys are. And if she has already garnered the attention of even one of them, well..." he said, smiling smugly and shrugging as he turned and left.

* * *

He was intrigued by the girl. She had been so lost in looking at the building that she had walked right into him. And he could honestly say it had been utterly electric. Then there had been her eyes as she apologized, mesmerizing. Her scent was something else, so pure and clean. It had caught his attention. There was no mistaking her as a virgin, but that clean and pure was as if she'd never had a wrong thought in her life. Made his fangs hurt.

He was watching her try and get that letter back had only fueled his need to get a reaction out of her. So, very expressive. Yes, he knew if she came here, he wanted her. Then there was his brother. Ass had to interrupt and distract him. He was making the girl try and get the letter again, thus forcing himself to make his brother notice her. And No, he hadn't missed that bright gleam in Reiji's eyes. He felt it too. Even if the girl didn't touch you, there was an electric air about her. Tantalizing, teasing, dangerous. Yet she was so small, petite, and harmless looking.

His mind went to another, darker place at that thought. Kanato looked harmless, as did Azusa... and they were often than not more deadly than a few of them grouped together. Appearances could be deceptive. But he saw her first; thus, he had a claim on her.

* * *

He had been annoyed that Laito was not in class. So, of course, doing his due diligence, he had gone to find his younger brother. The idiot had been playing with a girl. One he didn't recognize. Meaning she was probably a potential new student, who had some ill-fortuned luck to run into his brother her first day. As he neared and called out to Laito, he felt the air come alive. Like it was charged. It was causing him to pause.

With a quick sniff as he saw the History Teacher approach looking irate. Never a good sign, Reiji had sniffed the air to scent the girl. And was shocked. Never in his life had he smelled something like that. Clean, neat, pure. It was perfection and held a bittersweet undertone he couldn't place. His senses said to be wary of the little girl. Though he was not sure he wanted to listen to his senses, she looked delectable when Reiji saw her look back at him as he walked away with Laito. Her eyes were a perfect shade of Sapphire blue, flawless, and set in a pale face that he was sure would express what she thought and felt.

She was making him want her. To see her cave and break as he wooed her and tortured her. He was sure she'd be fun to test his poisons on. But he now had to deal with Laito, who would claim since he first saw her, that he had sole rights to her. Reiji let a small smile curled his lips at the absurd thought. He could tell that the girl was independent and strong-willed. That and from the way Okami-sensei was looking at her, that she'd not be an easy target. It was not often that the board of directors chose a specific human to come to the school. There was more to her that was visible. He wanted that knowledge and her. Meaning he'd have to talk to his father.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Entry 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.**

**Author's Notes: For the sake of this story, Hojo will have the same last name as his ancestor. IE the past trying to get what it could not have in the first place, Kagome. **

* * *

Kagome stared down at the little rolled up piece of paper that signified that she was now officially done with Middle School. Beside her, Ayame, Eri, and Yuka were talking animatedly, making her smile. Then a small frown brought her lips downwards. Heading directly for them was none other than Hojo, Akitoki. She liked him; he was a sweet guy. Earnest, honest, thoughtful, and a whole bunch of other stuff. But none of it stirred something in her.

"Ladies. Kagome, congratulations on graduating," he stated with a smile on his face.

This brought a sigh and a few squeals from her friends, while Kagome just flashed him a soft tolerant smile. She then counted in her head, not reaching ten before her friends asked him to come with them to eat a celebratory meal. Meaning they were going to try and hook them up… again.

XX-XX-XXXX

_You know, there are some things in this world that you have to wonder about. And I know I am maybe petty on this fact. But it has to do with the intelligence of the males of the human race. I mean seriously? How many times does a person have to indicate (outright say it even) before one gets the hint that a person is not interested? Either way, it won't matter as the person in question will not be attending my new High School. _

_On that note, Yuka was ecstatic that she was going to school. I guess the Dean and the rest of the board really meant it when agreeing to my only term to attend the school. Either way, seeing my friend so happy was a warm, fuzzy feeling. Though the others were not the same. And the guy mentioned, not named, above was a bit let down. They were admitting that he was rejected after applying. Eri and Ayame had been shocked to learn that I had been accepted when they both knew that I had not even applied._

Pausing in her writing, Kagome rolled over onto her side from her stomach and staring at the partially written page in her diary and wondering why Hojo was denied. She knew he could trace his ancestry all the way back to the Feudal Era of Japan to a Noble no less. But then again, she knew it had to be something or another. He had been the most popular guy in school. Top of the charts (just like her) on test scores. He was physically inclined and did well at sports. Giving a small sigh as her mind wandered back to her last visit to the school. Eyes narrowing before rolling back onto her stomach and continuing to write.

_Though I am now officially done with Middle School. I have my diploma that mama has already framed and hung on the wall. She was practically glowing with pride. Now, in two weeks, High School will start, and I will be attending Peak Emperor Academy High School. And I am glad to have at least one friend attending with me. _

_Which brings me to the digging I had done upon the school. It is for the elite, as I had mentioned earlier. The wealthy, famous, Noble families with long History. But it also catered to people who didn't fit those bills at all. But it was a school over two hundred years old, and those who attended and graduated well did so to become someone or do something important in society. _

_Also, I accessed the online school yearbook and looked up the two boys I saw the last time. It is official; my mind was __**blown**__! They belong to a very powerful man who was making significant waves in our country's society Sakamaki Tougo. Though they do share some similar facial features, I have to wonder if the man is a lech. He has seven sons. None who really looks like him except for the eldest, who shares the same light blond hair color. _

_But just looking at their pictures let me know that they were all going to be trouble of some sort. Gotta love it when the old female intuition kicks in and gives the gut a good sharp kick. And I can already see boy crazy Yuka chasing them. Then there was another four boys who stuck out, the Mukami's. They too were beautiful in an unnatural ethereal manner. I wonder if being in their presence as well would make my skin crawl just like the two Sakamaki's Reiji, and Laito did? _

_Well, I have two weeks to enjoy myself and practice my Archer before I have to deal with going to my first semester of High School. And though I know I will be a Freshman; the school is adamant not to state such a designation. Instead of saying it was just my first year. Letting me pick my classes as long as I did the core classes required and study at my own pace. This is good because the sooner I can finish up High School and move onto the College of choice (haven't decided yet), then I can be my own person. _

_Well, I think this is a good place to stop tonight. I need sleep and to process all I have learned for the day!_

Dotting her exclamation, Kagome smiled and capped her pen and placed it as a holder in her diary before closing it and shoving it under her pillow. Sleep was calling her, though her mind kept going back to the online student registry — the data she had surfed the net for as well on the boys and that man. There was no mistaking that the short-haired, dark eyes Tougu looked almost like the blond Doctor at the school. Her mind supplied Reinhart as the name as she finally fell asleep for the night.

* * *

Gold-eyes watched the offices other three occupants as they did the end of year Paperwork. The graduating class had been small, not that it was surprising to him. But it was satisfactory as most of them went to prestigious colleges. One of the students has gotten into Oxford in the UK, while another went to Brown in Rhode Island.

It had him wondering just how quickly this version of the girl they wanted to protect would get through the school since they had set the school up for the students to learn at their own pace. Though after the third year mark, the students would get more pressure to finish up. This was an institution of learning, not a permanent daycare for lazy geniuses.

"You know if you keep your brow pinched, you look like a scary demon."

Lifting an eyebrow, Sesshomaru looked over a pair of sparkling Jade eyes. Just to get a fanged smile.

"Hey, don't give me that look, my Lordship," Shippo said in a teasing voice. "Besides, I have an idea of what you were thinking about. I know I have wondered on the topic of Kagome and how smart she really is in this timeline. And have talked it over with Wolf and Red here."

This had Sesshomaru sitting back in his plush chair to look at the three of them. Just to raise his hand and shake his head as he felt the familiar aura of their fifth member coming down the hall. The topic put on halt since none of them wanted to let the man know anything more about Kagome. And each had called in several favors to keep any and all information about her private, restricted at the highest government levels. As well as the _supernatural_ as well.

That deal made five hundred years ago had cost a lot from each of them but allowed for them to form a sort of contract with the Kami's themselves to protect the bearer of the Shikon no Tama.

* * *

He was not a fool. And after informing his two sons who'd come in contact with that girl, learning they had felt that same electric charge in the air as he had, to leave her alone that he would not stop them from being killed for annoying, scaring, or harming the girl before telling them to be smart about how they found out information.

This had not just Reiji's and Laito's attention but his other son's and the Mukami's. Of course, a bit of competition between the boys would be good because he was no fool. No, Karlheinz had a vague sense of what that electric charge was. And it should not exist in this day and age. Due to the fact that a deal had been struck in the past to wipe all females with that ability from the human race.

The smile he had on his face as he strode into the office with his bundle of medical notes on the students that had graduated so they could be copied and sent to the appropriate place. He grinned wider when he saw the looks the four ancient demons gave him, meaning they were talking about things that the spelled room wouldn't let him hear. And with the warning he got last time, he knew it was Higurashi, Kagome.

* * *

He was not happy, nor was his older brother. Their father was once again playing games. But the threat of them being killed was made clear. And none of them had to ask who would kill them if that girl was put into a state other than happiness. None of them wanted to be on the wrong side of demons well over five hundred years old. It was bad enough as it was their father who was over two-thousand years old and respected them.

"So, let me get this straight, Laito had the pleasure of meeting this little vixen. And you Reiji got to see her before Okami-sensei decided to intervene?" Kou asked.

Turning his green eyes to look at the younger blond vampire, Laito just nodded as he glared from under his fedora.

"That would be correct. There is something different about Kagome. But father didn't state we could not interact with her, just had to be very careful. Add on to the fact that he didn't say we couldn't researcher her, just to be cautious; it is like he is pitting us against each other again," Reiji stated in an imperious manner.

"Well, then why don't we make it a competition. Whoever gets the best information on the little girl first, of course, gets first chance to… woo her," Ayato said, grinning as if he already won.

"I am curious as to why the Dean and his little group are so interested in that girl. I would suggest we wait until school starts. Then we have a better chance. Because there is the chance that she might have a fellow schoolmate attending the school as well," Ruki spoke up.

The nod of their heads as they remained silent before vanishing to their respective rooms for rest. While across the city, a small raven haired girl shivered, asleep in her bed. Face contorting in discomfort though they were not aware of it.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Entry o4

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.**

* * *

XX-XX-XXXX

Kagome sat there on her bed, staring at the blank page of her diary. School had started two weeks ago. And since the first day, Kagome had felt watched. It was somewhat disconcerting. Yuka, on the other hand, was relishing in it like she knew her friend would. And Kagome had been right about Yuka openly chasing the boys, all of them!

With a sigh, Kagome put her pen to the paper and began to write.

_Well, what can I say? It has been hectic since I started my first year of high school. The classes are fun and challenging. The teachers are relatively friendly. Give or take the three I had met on my first visit to tour the school. Out of all of them, I feel the strongest connection with the Science teacher. He is hilarious and full of mischief. Reminds me of a small fox I once saw in the country as a child. How it would always look around before doing whatever it wanted. Aggravating the farmer to no end via stealing random things, startling and scaring the chickens, and __**outfoxing**_ _the hounds. _

At this, Kagome paused in her writing and snorted in humor at her unintentional pun. Giving a small shake of her head, Kagome went back to writing in her diary.

_Here is a disturbing fact I realized my first day at school. There is a Sakamaki in all but one of my classes. And a Mukami as well. Of course, since Yuka is in all but one of my eight classes, I have an excellent barrier to help deter the boys. Again, __**Ewww!**_ _I have some peace of mind. Though some of the other students make me feel the same as the boys, as mentioned above, it was rather intriguing, and I want to know what it is about these specific people that make my skin crawl? _

_Either way, I know that right now, I am going to keep doing my best. It is already the middle of April. And I cannot believe that the two weeks have come and gone by so quickly! And if, and I do mean if, I can keep up with my chosen class load, I will graduate in two years instead of four like it was planned out. I know I will have my duties here at the Shrine, but I want to go into the medical field and help people. What branch I have no clue. One that would be able to be run on the Shrine's land, without tainting the sanctity of it, of course._

Pausing again, Kagome looked at what she wrote — amazed that she was thinking about her future and where she wanted it to go. Kagome knew that her father died in a car accident when she was six. I barely remembered him. Though she did recall that her father died because there weren't enough doctors on duty and none specialized in dealing with ruptured organs for the surgery. It had been a dark and sad day for her. He left her with the responsibility to take care of her mother, who was pregnant with her little brother.

Tapping her pen to the paper at recalling that, Kagome also knew her dad was RN and helped at a local clinic that was holistic in their views. Using only ancient natural remedies, nothing synthesized. It was something that began to fascinate her when she started to become more driven in her school life and duties at the Shrine. Then she began to write again.

_Well, whatever I decide to choose, I know that I will succeed in it. And make not just myself proud of my choice, but those who know me best. Though I have a feeling now that I am going to be seventeen this July, that grandpa wants me to consider marriage. Seriously, he is not the least bit subtle about this stuff! I have no interest in dating, and boys are just playing stupid. _

_A point in case the Sakamaki and Mukami's. The one called Laito doesn't seem to get it. Has taken to giving me the nickname Little Birdie which is ironic and lame. The Kanji for my name isn't for __**Caged Bird**_ _but rather __**Lost Child**__, which is a different topic altogether that I don't want to get into. Then there is Liato's older brother Reiji, who I think has a permanent stick up his butt. Man, I want to tell him that too, but I was raised better than that. Again, Mama always' knows when I am rude to someone. _

_The rest of the Sakamaki's are rather forceful as well. Each in a different manner. The two that stand out to me are Shuu, who is the eldest of that bunch, and Kino. They are so quiet that it startles me. Kino seems to be the friendliest of the bunch so far, but I am not trusting that. My gut tells me that it is just an act. An act to get me to lower my guard. I do have a little brother and have learned a lot. _

_As for the other four, the Mukami's, I instantly knew who Kou was. One of Yuka's idol boys's. Personally, this is between us, that he is a pretentious, arrogant brat. Seriously! I about smacked him two days ago with his outright demand of me submitting to him as he was my better. His older brother Yuma grabbed him and hauled him off. The look he gave me was a mix of what could be fear? And anger. Either way, not my problem. __**All**_ _I want to do is __**study**_ _and get on with my life; I do not need a distraction by the opposite sex! _

Slamming her pen to put the dot at the end of her exclamation point, Kagome realized that she was worked up again over the confrontation with Kou. People like that did piss her off. They were all human, alive, and deserved to be treated with respect. It was just a minimum for interacting with others. No one was better than anyone else.

Groaning as she saw the clock, Kagome put the pen back in its holder and closed her diary. Staring at the pink cover, she shoved it under her pillow and laid down. Her blankets pooled down around her waist as she stared up at her ceiling. Mind spinning around in circles. With a violent shake of her head, Kagome lifted her hand and clapped them to turn off the small lamp on her writing desk. Ready to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

Blue eyes met Jade as a feminine huff filled the silence in the office. No one wanted to speak up. Each had the same thing on their minds, Kagome, and the brood of their fifth member. The said member who was conspicuously absent at the moment. The last two weeks had been long and tiring. And only two days ago, there had been a rather brief, sharp spike of pure, holy energy that none of them wanted to be released just yet. Their mission was to keep Kagome Higurashi safe and unawakened to her spiritual powers for as long as possible.

The moment the damn jewel woke, the world would descend into chaos and war. And this time, the humans would decimate the few demons left in the world with their machines of mass destruction. Reminding them that Kagome had told them snippets of what her future was like. To live and see the past turn into the future, their present was both fantastic and genuinely terrifying.

"If this keeps up, we won't be able to stop it."

All three at the table turned to look at their fourth pack member, their leader. Sesshomaru was correct. Then again, the jewel would wake up, but they wanted to keep it asleep as long as possible. Making sure she never fell down that well was hard. Of course, after a few tries, they had gotten it right. They were taking two of them staying at the bottom of the well and keeping the damn thing from allowing Mistress Centipede to sound like a cat and draw Kagome in and pull her to the past.

"Yeah. But Kagome is in the studies class for those who come from old families that have shrines," Shippo spoke up. "And if she is guided through it to the end of the semester, then you know she will awaken her powers. At least it will be on her terms and ours."

This had a soft John came from Sesshomaru, while the other two nodded their heads in agreement. If they could never let the damnable jewel awaken at all, it would be best. But it was just as alive as Kagome, and they were.

"The other problem is that Kagome has always drawn our kind to her like bees to honey," Kouga spat. "And while I have told my clan members to be nice, protect and befriend her because she is special, that doesn't mean they don't feel the pull of power."

"Dear, that isn't the issue. It is Karlheinz and his brood," Ayumi said, her voice soft and soothing. "And they aren't leaving her alone. They are all trying to take a bite out of her. And with her just rejecting them, not knowing that she is playing hard to get, make them want Kagome all the more."

The sound of the door opening had any comments being held back as they all turned to look at the man who entered. He blinked his golden eyes and looked a bit startled before putting an easy-going smile on his lips and closing the door.

"Well, shall we begin our weekly meeting?" Karlheinz asked, sounding just as smug as ever.

* * *

It was a rare occasion indeed when all eleven of them were gathered together in one room and not trying to kill each other. And this was one of those rare occasions. They all sat there in the billiards room of the Sakamaki Mansion glaring at each other. And the reason they were all gathered had to do with a particular Raven-haired, Blue-eyed girl who was proving to be a real challenge.

"Well, nothing else was working for you guys, from what I saw!"

This had all eyes training on the speaker, who just flinched and huffed before staying silent and sulking more openly in his chair.

"You are an idiot if you think a strong-willed girl like that would just become weak at the knees because you demanded she submits to her betters."

This had a few chuckles, a hiss, and two loud sniffs.

"Ruki's right."

This had the previous speaker nodding his head slowly, though he was still not amused.

"She has refused each of our advances. Though her friend is more than eager for us to acknowledge her," Laito spoke up, eyes narrowed under his Fedora.

There was a collective hum, give or take a few, in agreement. One, Kagome Higurashi, was a challenge that none of them were able to figure out. It was like she had immunity to them, which was unheard of. Females, and a few males, fell at their feet with a few words or the use of their power of compulsion from their eyes. Her unimpressed stare at each of them was as if she had an invisible barrier around her mind.

"Look, let's go over what we know," Ayato spoke up. "I mean, maybe we have missed something?"

This had everyone thinking for a few seconds before they once more collectively nodded their heads in agreement. Reiji pulled a sheet of paper and pen to write down what was said.

"She can cook yummy things," Kanato supplied from behind his teddy.

"There is no doubt that she is a little klutzy," Yuma muttered.

The soft chuckles from everyone in the room were all that was needed in response to that observation. Each had seen flashes of Kagome's panties to one degree or another.

"Kagome... is very... friendly and... nice," Azusa spoke up, his lips twitching into a smile.

This earned narrowed-eyed glares in his direction. Each aware that Kagome had yet to refuse him. Though, it was also mostly due to the fact he hadn't asked her out or hit on her.

"She is rather blunt with her words," Laito said, chuckling.

Again they all nodded. Of course, Laito did tend to get a verbal tongue lashing from Kagome daily. Some of them were beginning to think he was turning into a masochist like Azusa. It was a rather disturbing thought.

"I like the fact that she is spirited and doesn't give up," Ayato said, smiling smugly.

"She can be very easily offended," Reiji put in.

This had them all staring at him, knowing what he was referring to. Like with Kou, he had verbally stepped on a landmine. He has seen Kagome in the Library during his free period. Had asked her upon seeing her studying if she needed help. Kagome had taken it as he was insulting her intelligence. Then again, Reiji had a way of speaking that just pissed off almost anyone of the male orientation. It was nice to see a woman get mad at him for it.

"She can sing rather nicely," Shuu mumbled from where he was half asleep on one of the three two-seaters in the billiards room.

This had everyone looking at him in mild surprise at his contribution. And the fact that he found something about Kagome to share.

"She is an innocent in the purest of means. Always a plus," Ruki put in.

This little tidbit was something they all were intrigued by. In this modern-day and age, it was almost impossible to find a girl in her mid to late teens who was untouched. Never graced with the touch of a man.

"I like her smile. It is soothing and warm," Subaru put in, eyes pointedly on the knife in his hands.

There was not one person who would disagree with that. When she smiled, it was something else. And it did soothe, calm, and make you feel warm even if you could not feel the heat of cold due to the nature of your being.

Kino shifted where he sat and spoke, "Kagome is rather insightful at odd times."

This had them all pausing and agreeing with the odd one of their group. There had been some strange moments during the last two weeks that Kagome had proven to have an uncanny moment of revelation and deter them with either spoken word on what they were trying to do, or outright vanish so they couldn't find her. It was strange.

"Her last period is the class that is reserved for those who come from the old spiritual families that still own and live on shrines," Kou spoke up from where he was sulking in a chair.

His words had them all looking at him in shock. It had been much thought upon what Kagome's last class of the day was as she didn't have it with her friend Yuka. A person they all found reasonably annoying; they already had enough willing females, both human and supernatural, like themselves. And there was another and human. Human's never lasted as long as they wanted with their standard ideas of fun. Yuka was also off-limits because she was Kagome's childhood friend. If they made her _vanish_, then there'd be issues.

"How do you know that?" Reiji asked as he placed the pen and paper on the desk's top.

"Oh, Yuka. She came to rip into me after the incident two days ago. Rather amusing too," he mused. "And told me that she was distraught before going to her last class. I asked her what that class actually was. The girl just looked confused and told me. So, maybe that is why Kagome has that electric feeling that went nuclear when I pissed her off?"

The silence that followed Kou's little revelation was telling as they all tried to rationalize it. There had been no one in a long time with the actual ability to manifest and use purifying spiritual skills. Though a few rare were noted as having that keen ability to detect things that were not natural or hear the ghost that walked the earth. If that was true for Kagome, it made her all the more desirable, since she was now capable of being a threat.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Entry 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters, that right belongs to Rejet.**

* * *

XX-XX-XXXX

Kagome found herself sitting at her desk, tapping her pen off the current page she was supposed to be studying. Mid-terms started the third week of May, and that was the day after tomorrow. Yet she found her mind wouldn't focus on memorizing the English text before her. It was frustrating. Then again, her mind kept going back to the events of the last two days.

She was sighing as she dropped her pen on the book and leaned back, frowning. That strange feeling she got her first visit to her school had gotten stronger in the last month and a half. And she knew she couldn't talk to anyone about it because it would make her sound paranoid. But then again that whole school seemed off, even if she was rather fond of some of the staff.

Deciding it was a lost cause, Kagome pushed her chair away from the desk, giggling as she rolled across the floor of her room. Spinning at the last second, so she was facing her bed. Once her legs bumped against the edge, she flung her body forward, so her torso was stretched across the soft comforter (now a pale green with dainty dark blue forget-me-nots on it) and reached under the pillow. The moment her hand grasped her journal, she pulled it out and sat back in her chair.

Carefully she used her feet to push herself back to her desk, spinning to face the desk once more and picked up her pen. With one hand, she flipped the diary open to a blank page and set it down and began to write. She was hoping that by getting what was in her mind out and onto the paper so she could focus on her studies.

_I am frustrated, that is the first and foremost! I swear that I am not paranoid. But that feeling I got my first visit to the school has only intensified, and it doesn't help that I feel like I am always being watched._

Pausing, Kagome lifted her pen to her lips and chewed on the tip. Her eyes scanning what she wrote down and had to give a rueful shake of her head. The words showed that she sounded slightly paranoid. Though she was sure she wasn't, she had learned to accept this sixth kind of sense. It had saved her clumsy self, then continued to write.

_Either way, one thing I am happy about is Yuka. She seems to have found a niche with some of the other students. Ones that come from older families that still had their fortunes to fall back on. But that doesn't stop her from flirting with all the boys in the school. It never ceases to amaze me just how my friend is boy crazy. Though her trying to push that onto me hadn't changed at all. _

_In fact, I think it had gotten much worse. Especially since a particular group of boys seem to have taken an avid interest in me. Of course, due to who their father was, I don't feel safe to blow them off completely. And it is made worse with the fact that I have over half of my class load with at least one of them. __**Ugh! Arrogant, insufferable, jerks! **__There I got it out. Whew, I feel a little bit better. _

_One in particular really just pisses me off. But I will digress on that for the moment. The Sakamaki brood, as I have come to think of them, is a group of six brothers. Though most of them don't look alike at all, at least two of them I had considered being twins. Later Yuka told me that the two redheads and the purple-haired one were actually triplets. Then told me I needed to pull myself out of my studies. _

_I love my friend. I_ _**do!**_ _But I want to graduate as soon as possible. I have goals, darn it! I just really wish she would respect that and get her mind on her studies as well. This school does let us learn at our own pace, but that doesn't mean a person should slack off on their studies... I have a feeling that she is gonna barely pass those midterms and then whine at me! Just like in middle school. But hey, at least I can count on that being something familiar, right? _

_Anyways, the eldest is named Shu and is a major slacker. Though I do appreciate his taste in music, one cannot go wrong with the classics. Then there is Reiji, the second son. Both are from the same mother, apparently the second wife or mistress, not too sure. He is rather studious and rigid about things. I believe he has control issues and possibly a stick up his ass. He is the Student Council President and someone who could make life hell for me if I am rude or perceived as such. _

_Then we come to the triplets, Ayato, Laito, and Kanato. They are a mixed bag of crazy and screwed up. Ayato has a god complex and thinks everyone should defer to him. I have had the urge to tell him so many times, I don't think so buddy, to his face. But my instincts scream that would be bad and draw more attention to myself. Possibly be bullied by him. Not something I want. _

_Then there is Laito, the current concern of her agitation. No meant nothing to him. And he was the one thing that I detest most... A playboy! He was the one I had met that first day. And what nerve he has to claim I am his. That because he saw me first that his brothers had no right to me as if I was an object. The next thing he does is put his hands all over my person as if it is his right. The urge to slap him in the face is so strong. A thank you goes to my brother Sota for convincing me to watch anime with him because I would love to see him fly away and bounce down the damn hall anime style! __**Haa!**_ _That would be awesome. _

_Then there is the last of them, Kanato. He is a bit creepy. The vibe I get from him, though, is mostly loneliness. His teddy bear is what sets me on edge. I dunno why, but the damn thing makes me think of the shed on our property that gramps says is full of cursed objects from all over the world that need to be kept safe so that they don't harm people. A thing I am not too sure I put stock in. Now, back to Kanato, I have noticed he likes to stare and whisper to his teddy and make __**hardly**_ _veiled threats. But I can attest that when I get to work with him in Home Economics, he likes sweets and can sew pretty good. But he does hiss and has a penchant for throwing tantrums at the drop of a pin. Especially when his brothers tease him and deny things for fun, it seems. _

_Last is the one called Subaru. He is a prickly kind of loner. And according to Yuka, his parentage is shrouded in mystery. No one knows who his mother is, though rumors say it is his father's sister, and they had an incestuous relationship. And the rumors were split whether their father had forced it or she had instigated it. Either way, it didn't matter to me because of my studies on the feudal era._

_Between the six of them, I am ready to tear my hair out by the roots. Each has a distinct personality and seemed to place themselves in my proximity. I mean, I am honored such prestigious boys (not men, not ever) show me attention. But then again, they have ninety percent of the female student population and have their pick. Oh well, guess if it is easy, then it is no fun. Mom did say that dad enjoyed the chase because she refused to give him the time of day while they were in school. _

_Though I am curious about the other four, the Mukami brothers... And that is for another day._

_I miss my dad... it is still painful. But he told me I had to be strong, smile and see the good in others. I try to do what he asked of me, I do._

As she pressed the pen tip into the paper to punctuate her last sentence, that familiar tug at her chest brought her back to the present. Quickly, Kagome blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears that were gathering there. Looking down at her diary, she gave a small smile and flipped it closed. A feeling of peace and contentment settling over her. Letting her know that her mind would be at peace, and she could focus.

* * *

The four sat at the table, going through piles of documents, old documents that were from Sesshomaru's private library. They were notes on all the times they had tried to keep the Kagome from falling down the well and the desolation and destruction. And the few times that they had, but the damn jewel awoke anyways and brought the foretold apocalypse in the Christain Bible to reality. The way the earth had been scorched, people were dying of either disease or famine. It was beyond anything they'd seen and survived.

Everything hinged on Kagome awakening on her terms. Then again, with Karlheinz's brood stalking her. That included his turned children. It was clear they were restraining themselves greatly. But at the same time, it showed that they were circling in and giving Kagome all their attention. And they'd begun to feel small surges of Holy Power from their former friend when her emotions started to rise.

"This isn't going to help, you know."

This brought the others to a halt as all eyes lifted to look at the speaker. Who dared just to shrug, throw the file they were holding onto the table.

"Kouga, dear?" Ayame asked.

"Look, we have kept meticulous records for five hundred years. There are over two hundred files of the things we have stopped and prevented," Kouga replied. "So far, we have gotten what we have set out to do. But if something happens to Kags, we are royally fucked again. And I will be respectful of the fact you gave all power over demons to that upstart, power-hungry, manipulative vampire and not pick a fight, rightful King of Demons, Sesshomaru."

The silence that hung in the air was tense and electric. The three being addressed shared a knowing glance. The knowledge that each time they stopped the end from happening created more instability in the parallel timelines. What they were doing was dangerous. But to protect everyone and to keep the jewel from total apocalyptic destruction was to save the Shikon no Miko, to keep her happy and pure. To allow her to awaken on her own and take on the heavy burden, they all knew she had to bear upon her shoulders.

* * *

Smug smiles and irritated frowns were the sights that met Karlheinz when he got home. The political agenda for one of his human persona's demanded he attended the commerce meeting with the governing mayor of Tokyo. It was rather annoying, though he was sure dealing with a bunch of annoying, borderline t natrum throwing brats was worse.

"So, what has caused this pathetic display?" he asked, trying not to sound so condescending.

It took a bit before the eleven of them began to shift to look at him, Karl just arched an eyebrow before letting his gaze settle on Ruki. Who stiffened under his gaze and gave a small nod.

"Miss Higurashi did it again. In her polite manner, turned them down while trying not to be rude," Ruki stated. "And my brothers and I have concluded that she is well aware of what they are trying to do and from her friend, Yuka, is aware of the rumors of their parentage and doesn't want to cause a political stink if they throw you in her face. Add on top that certain teachers always seeming to watch out for her is curious."

This had Karlheinz amused to see that his biological children were acting as single units, while his created children were banding together as a cohesive unit. They were studying their prey, figuring out a plan. And he had learned something interesting from the four teachers that seemed intent on watching over the Higurashi girl. Whose instincts were pretty damn accurate. The girl was a walking disaster, but there were grace and intelligence there. Almost as if a warrior was fighting to get free of a peaceful facade.

"Kino, what do you think of all this?" he asked pointedly to the only child of his that he would see dead if he could.

"Father," Kino replied in his soft, respectful tone. "I find the girl an enigma, and when I am close to her, I often have to fight urges to attack her as if she is a threat. There is something about her that draws me in but makes me feel like I would lose control and rip her throat out. A kind of purity I do not know how to describe."

Narrowing his eyes, Karlheinz turned with a soft hum and walked towards the study. He didn't want his idiot children to see the smile curled his lips. Kino was created via alchemy and magic using his life essence. A holder for his power. But because of that, he was closer to the essence that was his. Now coupled with what Kino stated was good news. Because if he was right, Kagome Higurashi of the Sunset Shrine was a _unique_ girl if that purity was what he thought it was. It had been over five-hundred years since a person with that purity had walked the earth.

And if that is what his four fellow demons were hiding, it meant this ran deeper. His mind, at times, was like a kaleidoscope of images when he slept. As if he saw other lives, lives that he might have been, which had led him to try an experiment on creating a new species of demon that failed over and over again.

_**TBC!**_


	7. Entry 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Diabolik Lover or its characters; that right belongs to Rejet.**

**Author's Notes: I had to research Japanese history (unpleasant history) for a part of Kagome's journaling. It serves her purpose of anger. Which I can currently relate to. Here is the honest answer to those who keep PM'ing me to ask who I am pairing Kagome with. **_**I DON'T KNOW!**_ **And at the moment, my muse and she are not wanting any of them. So if you**_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to** _**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**_ **because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

**XX-XX-XXXX**

Blue eyes narrowed in consternation as Kagome kicked at her bed violently. Midterms had come and gone, June was only a few days away, and she was ready to strangle people. One of whom was her friend, Yuka. Feeling a scream claw its way up her throat Kagome buried her face into her pillow and let it out, glad it was muffled as she kicked even more violently at her bed.

Once she was done screaming and kicking, feeling exhaustion start to spread through her body, Kagome shifted and rolled. A hand was grasping her Diary on the way to her lying on her back. With the ease of practice, Kagome unlatched the cheap lock and flipped it open to a blank page as she sat up. Crossing her legs as she took a deep breath, Kagome slid the pen from the little strap on the binding, used her mouth to uncap it, and began writing.

_You know, Diary, I am just about ready to enact the Final Days of the Shimabara Revolt of 1638! With the Sakamaki's, Mukami's, and one Kino (who oddly is a Sakamaki?) as the poor revolters while I will be the Shogunate Army. And while it is only eleven people versus the thirty-seven thousand, I have a feeling it would be cathartic! But then again, I am well aware of my limitation and inability to probably stomach harming another soul, let alone seeing that much blood. _

_Now that I have that out of my system (I hope!) let me explain, old friend, what has triggered this. _

Kagome paused and lifted the pen from the page as she organized her thoughts. Only to blink when a soft knock on her door drew her attention.

"Come in, mother."

When the door opened and revealed her mother, smiling warmly at her, Kagome knew why she was there. Shifting and setting the pen in her Diary, Kagome closed it and set it off to the side and out of sight of her mother. She knew that her mother would respect her privacy, but neither her grandfather nor her little brother had, and now she was very paranoid about it.

"Are you feeling better?" Her mother asked.

Tilting her head to the side, Kagome tilted her head as if thinking before returning her mother's smile and nodding.

"Good, because you had both your grandfather and brother flinching as they watched their evening show in the living room," Her mother quipped. "And your kicking caused the floor to thump and the living room hanging light to shake, young lady."

Feeling a bit embarrassed by her mother's slight admonishment, Kagome hung her head.

"Want to talk about it? Or should I wait for another day?"

At this, Kagome nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before shaking her head no. The furrowing of her mother's brow said she was worried but would respect her choice. Without another word, Kagome watched as her mother left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Silently sending a prayer to the Gods for having such an understanding, patient and accepting mother, Kagome picked up her Diary and opened it. She needed to get her thoughts out before they started to become toxic.

_Sorry, mom popped in! So, as I was going to say, the week of Midterms and following were as if I was in my own personal hell. I mean, the Sakamaki's were more aggressive than before to the point I actually had to hide in the councilors office. And that didn't make things better, but when I worry about my own physical well-being, they are crowding me either individually or together. I do believe it was well warranted. _

_One of the exams was a group effort, and I got stuck with Kino and Kou Mukami. I knew who Kou was thanks to Yuka and a few other girls who dragged me to their lunch table. When he sang, his voice wasn't too bad, but I preferred classical music and traditional shrine music, dammit! Even if it makes me more of a freakish outsider, __**I like what I like**__!_

_I want to say I am a patient person; I really do since I have Souta. But man, the arrogance he displayed for that two hours in class. He almost made Ayato seem tamed with his God Complex! Only to be criticized by Kino after answering that I didn't like guava juice. Safe to say that I didn't take it well, it was day three of the damn exams, and they were an all-night affair. And the day before, Reiji had been rather rude because I had been polite in turning him down for a study date. _

_Did these guys not get it? Did their father not teach them anything about social interaction? What was polite in public and society as a whole?_ _**I. Do. Not. Think. So! **__But I digress since that seemed to set the flow for everything that seemed to come after that. Phys Ed was with Yuma and Azusa (at this for this quarter), and both seemed to either stare intently at me (causing the fine hairs all over my body to stand on end, creepy!) or ignored me completely. Confusing, complex, and still just as annoying. However, Azusa seemed to give that creepy vibe that Kanato did. _

_Now, normally I can deal with the antics of teenage boys who think they are all that, but seriously, those tactics only work on females who are besotted, shallow, or lacking any intelligence. Then there was Ruki... eldest brother of the Mukami trio. I have no clue how they are related, but Yuka was whispering that the Sakamaki boy's father, Tougo, adopt them. _

_Ruki Mukami left me feeling as if I was a tiny little animal and was a very large predator who wanted to make nice and leave me broken. I know that is a weird thing to be feeling, but like I have stated several times since first stepping foot into that school, I get a strange feeling that is getting progressively stronger as time passes? I am unsure, Diary, of what it is or why. But Ruki spoke to me as if I was an equal, someone he was interested in. Yet, at the same time, he talked down to me as if I was nothing to him. A passing fancy or interesting subject matter that would be abandoned. _

_If there is one thing I really dislike, that is it. I am not an object to be owned and discarded. Nor am I something to study like a science experiment. If there were a way for me to gather all eleven of those boys together and zap them into reality, I so would! But that is pure fantasy, nothing more than a pipe dream, right, Diary. Oh well, I can dream, and I know it. Now I need to take a shower and get into bed. _

With that, Kagome put the cap on the pen and slipped it back into the small loop. Snapping the small book closed and hearing the click at the lock's simple latch clicked into place. Letting a little smile dance across her lips, Kagome slipped the Diary under her pillow and stood up. It was time to get ready for bed.

* * *

Four pairs of eyes focused on the fifth member of their little school board, each with a different level of surprise and shock registering in their depths. The information Karlheinz had dropped on them had caused them all to go silent. Which, they could see by the glint in his eyes, let him know he was correct.

"You were told not to poke around Miss Higurashi, Karlheinz," Kouga growled as he curled into the tabletop, carving small furrows into its smooth surface.

"Yes, well as to that, I had to look into who my boys were interested in."

At that answer, a heavy blanket of Youki settled over the four at the table, causing them all to look at Sesshomaru. Who was sitting behind his desk, steepled hands hiding the lower part of his face? It made for a very uncomfortable situation.

"I do not care, Karlheinz, we had an accord, and you have overstepped what was agreed upon," Shippo hissed as he stood up. "It is none of your business; we warned you to tell those heathenistic bastards of yours to stay away."

The moment the words were spoken, the Youki became thicker, almost smothering.

"Enough, it is done," Sesshoumaru stated in a very calm, collected voice. Making the four at the table visibly flinch away. "You are not wrong in what you stated. She is from a very old and influential family that openly practices the Shinto teachings and, in the past, had some prominent and strong monks and priestesses."

The smile that graced Karlheinz's lips as if he won something at that admission was instantly wiped off as Sesshoumaru was suddenly by him, pinning the blond Vampire in his seat and leaning in.

"Let me make this clear; if anything befalls Kagome, I will personally kill you. Making it very slow and painful. And all those of your bloodline, as you have done to Geisbachs family line with your little Endzeit disease. Your title is only for show as I needed to focus on what is needed, do you understand?"

The small nod that Karlheinz gave as he looked calmly into red-tinted gold eyes. Sesshoumaru arched a white eyebrow before standing straight and slowly going back to his seat.

"I do not want this information given to your brood."

Again Karlheinz nodded while the other three seemed to slump in their seats as the oppressive Youki vanished as if it had never been there. Their eyes on the Vampire, wondering if he would continue to meddle.

"I cannot control those boys; their mothers did a deplorable job of raising them," Karlheinz stated. "But, I will caution them to back off since the young lady has gone to the Student Councillor and made a complaint."

The others were well aware that the person was a descendant of Jakken, who filled that role under a self-created illusion to look human. They'd all felt the sharp jolts of divine energy when Kagome got emotional, and it didn't bode well to this current timeline being saved if she awakened while in an angry emotional state.

* * *

The eleven of them were pissed, to say the least, as they all sat in the living room silently. Kagome had been rather vocal that day; of course, none of them would own up to making her screech like a banshee at them. It was fascinating to them to see how her normally cheery facade dropped, replaced with a frown as her face turned a deep shade of crimson, how her blue eyes had flashed with anger as she had verbally cut them all down, insulting them as nothing more than spoilt children.

The spicy tang to her normally clean and sweet scent had triggered in each of them a deeper need to break her, claim her. Instinct was a powerful thing when hunting, but to have the prey fightback was not normal. Especially when it made that same instinct that cried to claim and break her, say kill her.

There would be no words as they all knew they needed to tread carefully. Since their father and creator had just told them to back off as he'd been taken to task after being told that she had gone to the Student Councillor about them pressuring her, making her fear for her safety. None of them could forget the sight she made in her fury in the middle of the cafeteria as they had all clustered around her for lunch at the table she sat at with her friend and the other brainless, love-struck females.

Her final words were ones of challenge, even if she hadn't intended it. But telling them all they'd never have a chance with her, even if hell froze over that she couldn't stand or abide being near such arrogant, controlling and possessive, immature children.

_**TBC!**_

**NEXT STORY TO UPDATE is Dial 1**


End file.
